This study utilizes the techniques of quantitative genetics, biochemistry and immunochemistry. Female first generation backcross mice are tested for the presence or absence of viral group specific antigen by immunofluorescent absorption and for the allelic distribution of biochemical marker genes on 11 different chromosomes. The data are analyzed by standard genetic linkage programs.